A removable storage compartment system for bicycles is provided. The removable storage compartment system has a plurality of generally cylindrical containers wherein each of the individual containers is secured to another container or to the frame of the bicycle. The generally cylindrical individual containers may be insulated so as to allow a user to transport warm or cool items. Each of the plurality of individual storage compartments may be of different sizes so as to allow a user to best select the total desired storage area for the bicycle and to allow a user to store the individual storage compartments inside one another.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide a storage compartment for bicycles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,757,413 to Kephart discloses a storage system relating to a removable carrier to hold items carried on a bicycle, preferably utilizing a standard-sized water-bottle cage. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,759 to Henderson discloses a bicycle accessory storage device and system. The device is comprised of an elongated bowl that is sized and shaped to mate to the bottom of a bicycle seat. The system includes the bowl and the bicycle seat.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,407 to Towers discloses a storage container intended for placement into standard water bottle holders often found on bicycles. The container has a door, which can be rotated open on a hinge. This can be done without removing the container from the water bottle holder. The container has a retention feature for keeping the door closed. The container provides the user with a storage space for such articles including, but not limited to sunglasses, personal identification, emergency information, money, credit cards, patch kits, tools, writing tools, computers, cell phones, food and first aid kits. The container's shape properly orients the container in the water bottle holder and prevents the container from rotating axially in the water bottle holder or from falling out under vibration. The container may be locked closed and may also be locked to the bottle holder. The container's shape is such that it can stand vertically or horizontally, opened or closed on a flat surface, such as the ground or a tabletop.
However, these patents fail to provide an efficient removable storage compartment system for bicycles which is easy to use and efficient as is described in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide removable storage compartment system having individual compartments which may be secured to each other or to the frame of a bicycle.